This invention proposes an apparatus and related method for the production of ice creams with stick, where the stick is inserted into the product when it is extruded and where devices are provided that can move the product, grasping only the stick. without the product itself getting in touch with any part of the plant.
According to the invention also a method is provided, where:
the product is cooled to such a temperature that lets it achieve a density sufficient to allow it to be supported by means of a stick; PA1 the product is extruded; PA1 as the product comes out from the extrusion press, the stick is inserted into the product and at the same time the product is cut; PA1 holding the product by means of the stick, the product is inserted into a conveyor device that moves it within a cooling tunnel until it reaches the final temperature and when coming out from this latter step; PA1 the product is completed with coatings, if necessary, and then is sent to a packaging operation. PA1 trays or other conveyance devices are needed on which the product must be placed to be cooled until it reaches sufficient density; PA1 costs from the consumption of detergents and water for the washing of the parts of the apparatus that touch the product and costs for the following treatment of the water used before draining; PA1 cost of the apparatus and costs for maintenance personnel; PA1 energy costs to create and maintain cold conditions in the freezing chamber; PA1 use of cooling gases that are noxious to the environment, such as CFC, ammonia etc.; and PA1 substantial dimensions of the plant itself.
According to the preferred embodiment of the invention, the freezing chamber is of the liquid nitrogen type and the conveyor is formed by a plurality of pliers that grasp the stick with the product and that are fitted on a chain that moves along a course located on a substantially horizontal plane. The apparatus according to the invention has compact dimensions, low costs and has management costs that are lower than those of the apparatuses used today.
With known methods and apparatuses for ice cream production through extrusion of ice creams with sticks, the product is cooled to a temperature of about -5.degree. C.--6.degree. C. so as to let it reach a certain density, it is extruded, cut and then placed on trays or the like to be brought to a freezing chamber where the product, within 18-20 minutes is cooled in an air current until it reaches the required temperature and density. These apparatuses are expensive, however cumbersome and imply high management and maintenance costs. The tray devices for the conveyance of the product are complex manufactures and more over they need to be washed and sterilized at the end of each work cycle.
This implies waste of a noticeable quantity of water and detergents and the need to treat these washing waters before draining; all this, means a noticeable waste of energy and material with consequent costs. Also the freezing chamber, generally with freon cooling or analogous system, is cumbersome and expensive.
Since the dimensions of the machine are proportional to the period of time the products must be inside before they reach the necessary temperature, it is clear that an appartus with high productivity needs a freezing chamber with substantial dimensions, suitable to allow a presence of the products inside it for a period of time that varies, as above mentioned, between 18 and 20 minutes.
The inconveniences of today's apparatuses and methods can be summarized as follows: